


Steve's Punishment

by Batfink



Series: Crime & Punishment [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dom Bucky Barnes, Hand Jobs, M/M, Payback, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Swearing, Top Bucky Barnes, of the smutty sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve upsets Bucky, Bucky enlists Tony's help to get payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve's Punishment

To say Tony was surprised when he opened his bedroom door would be the understatement of his life. He stepped into the room and stopped, staring open mouthed and wide eyed at his bed.

Steve Rogers, Captain fucking America himself was lying butt naked in the middle of his bed. Tied to the bed posts with what looked like four of Tony's ties. He was sporting a rather impressive hard on and was looking across at Tony with a combination of want and embarrassment.

His cheeks were flushed and his parted lips were kiss swollen and that was when the other shoe dropped for Tony. He turned and looked just behind and to the right of himself and sure enough, there was Bucky Barnes. Wearing a pair of black combats, button undone and nothing else. A smug grin stretching his own kiss swollen lips.

Tony glanced from him, back to Steve on the bed before he turned back to Bucky. “What the fuck, Barnes?” He exclaimed and Bucky laughed stepping towards him.

He shifted close behind Tony and before Tony had a chance to react, Bucky had grabbed his tank top and quite literally torn it from his body. He closed the distance between them and pressed his bare chest to Tony's now bare back, sliding his hands around Tony's waist as he pressed his hips forward to meet Tony's, his hard length pressing firmly between Tony's jeans cover ass cheeks.

Tony gasped and tried to turn to look at Bucky but Bucky raised his non-metal hand and turned Tony's face until he was looking again at Steve whose expression had shifted to something more needy.

“Imagine, if you will.” Bucky whispered in Tony's ear, breath tickling against the skin. “Last night. Stevie and I were having, if you'll excuse the pun, a gay old time of it.” He chuckled and Tony couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips as Steve blushed harder.

“I was happily pounding Stevie there into his mattress, loving the sounds he makes.” He leaned forwards over Tony's shoulder to catch his eye. “Have you heard him Tony? Have you heard the noises he makes? The breathy way he begs for more, harder, faster?”

Tony made a sound somewhere between a groan and a whimper as Bucky's hand caressed the side of his throat, the thumb under his chin turning him back to look at Steve who was wriggling on the bed, pulling on his restraints. Tony was getting hard, his jeans becoming uncomfortably tight. As if sensing this, Bucky's metal fingers slid from Tony's waist and flicked open the button on his jeans, releasing the pressure slightly.

Seemingly distracted from his story, Bucky moved his head again and licked at Tony's neck making him moan. “Yeah.” Bucky grinned. “Steve sounds a lot like that.” He stepped forwards, using his body pressed to Tony's to push him forwards until they were closer to the bed. Tony caught Steve's eyes and Steve licked his lips, pulled against his restraints again.

“So.” Bucky continued with his story. “I was feeling pretty pleased with myself as you can imagine.” He chuckled. “Buried to the hilt in that tight little ass.” He gestured to Steve with his metal hand. “Who wouldn't be feeling rather smug. Everything was going fine until right at the moment when he.” He pointed an accusing metal finger at Steve's face. “He decides to yell out as he shoots his load all over the both of us.” Steve's face redder now than Tony thought possible.

Bucky turned Tony's face with his thumb still on Tony's chin until Tony was looking at him instead of Steve. “Do you know what that little punk, yells when he comes?” Tony shakes his head and notices Steve squeeze his eyes shut and try to curl up on himself despite the restraints.

“He yells out _your name._ ” Bucky huffs and Tony twitches in surprise, eyes darting to Steve who wasn't looking at him. “That's right Tony. As I'm working my dick off to give him the best orgasm of his life. He's thinking about you.”

Tony gapes from Steve to Bucky and back again. “I...” He trails off, unsure what exactly he's supposed to say. He might have expected Bucky to be angry with him, but the aforementioned dick pressing up against his ass seems to heavily imply otherwise. He's completely at a loss as to what he's supposed to do and he's not sure if Bucky or indeed Steve is waiting for a response although they are now both staring at him.

So what do you think about that?” Bucky growls against his ear, nipping at the fleshy part.

“Well.” Tony begins carefully. “I guess I'm flattered. Although I suppose you were none too happy.” Bucky chuckles against his neck which he has moved onto from his ear.

“You could say that.” Bucky nibbles down across Tony's shoulder.

“So, why, this?” Tony hesitantly gestures towards Steve on the bed.

“Well, now.” Bucky grins against the curve where Tony's shoulder joins his arm, his metal fingers teasing at the waistband of Tony's boxers. “The thing about Steve.” He flicks his eyes up to look at Steve who is staring back at him. “Is that once he sets his mind to something.” He licks back up Tony's shoulder to nuzzle into his neck. “There's really no talking him out of it.” His metal fingers slip inside Tony's boxers and close around his dick and Tony gasps, hips jerking as Bucky crowds closer against his back. “I don't play fair though.” Bucky whispers against his ear. “Stevie has to pay for his cheek.”

He bodily pushes Tony forwards again until the front of his legs are pressed against the edge of the bed and then removes his hand from Tony's chin and places it against his back, pushing him until he is leaning over Steve and has to put his hands down on the mattress to stop himself pitching over onto the bed.

“How do you feel about helping me get some payback Tony?” Bucky asks, licking a strip up Tony's now curved spine as his metal fingers stroke gently up and down Tony's length. Tony groaned but managed to ask. “What do you have in mind?”

Bucky draped himself over Tony's back until he was able to whisper in his ear again. “I thought I would fuck you right here, while he watches.” Bucky growled. “Make you shoot all over him while he wishes he could be the one touching you.” Tony groaned and Steve whimpered, pulling on his restraints again. “You game?”

Tony twisted his head until he could look back at Bucky. “Well, he has been very bad.” Tony chuckled, reaching out to run his hand up Steve's thigh. “He does need to be punished and I guess I have to share some of the responsibility since I am apparently partly to blame.” He pressed his ass back against Bucky's crotch and wiggled against his erection. It was Bucky's turn to groan and then he was moving, both hands gripping Tony's jeans and boxers and pulling them down and off. He quickly pulled a bottle of lube from the pocket of his combats before ridding himself of them.

Bucky took his time, lubing up his fingers and gently working Tony open. Tony kept his weight braced on one hand on the bed while he used his other hand to lightly trace patterns over Steve's skin making him twist and jerk, trying to get Tony to pay attention to his dick. Tony thought about it and was trailing his fingers in that direction when Bucky leaned over and whispered in his ear. “Touch his dick and I'll leave you hanging.” Tony snatched his hand back from Steve and Bucky laughed and slid gently into him.

It didn't take long for Tony to start babbling incoherently, although he was smart enough to know what it was that Bucky wanted to hear, so in between the more, harder, right there, yeah, oh fuck yeah, he made sure to add the occasional, please Bucky and Bucky in return was more than happy to please him, metal fingers back around his dick matching his strokes to his thrusts and Tony couldn't for the life of him figure out how Steve could have been thinking about him when he had Bucky doing this. He looked down at Steve who was staring between the two of them, a desperate and slightly annoyed look on his face. He was pulling at the restraints again and Tony was honestly surprised they were holding, unlike his control which was slipping rapidly.

Tony's free hand was now clenched to Steve's thigh, fingers digging in, taking some of his weight as Bucky pushed into him and it seemed to be having an effect on Steve, he was leaking pre-cum and twisting in desperate need of friction but Tony was so close now he didn't dare risk defying Bucky even if he did feel bad for Steve's predicament.

Bucky changed the angle of his hips and his dick punched up against Tony's prostate as his metal grip tightened and it was all over for Tony. He howled Bucky's name as he came, splashing Steve in the process and tightening his ass muscles enough to make Bucky come right after. Bucky flopped down over Tony's back and whispered. “Now.” Into his ear. Tony knew what he meant and raised his hand wrapping it around Steve's aching length. He didn't get through more that one sweep of his hand before Steve was done, also howling Bucky's name as he came in Tony's hand. Tony laughed and moved his other hand so that he pitched forwards and collapsed across Steve, Bucky still draped over his back.


End file.
